The present invention relates to dolls. More particularly, the invention relates to poseable soft dolls having a head and neck arrangement which permits the doll to assume a large number of different poses.
One of the oldest and most enduring forms of toys are dolls. They have been around, in various forms, for centuries and have been made of a wide variety of different materials.
Dolls which are capable of assuming different poses are very popular. Poseable dolls made of hard materials, soft materials, and combinations of hard and soft materials have been made and proposed for many years. For a poseable doll, the connection of the head and the limbs to the body must be such that the doll or stuffed animal can assume more than one pose. Examples of dolls and the connection of head or limbs to the body are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,789,547, 3,818,631, 3,882,633, 3,955,309, 4,136,484, 4,208,832, 4,662,857, 4,758,200, and 4,884,991.
There is a continuing need and demand for new and different dolls which are capable of assuming many different poses.